Don't Say Yes
by Nico-lovin-4ever
Summary: This is what would happen if Nico got married and Thalia wasn't the bride. Based off of Taylor Swifts 'Speak Now'. And no, i don't own that.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based off of Taylor Swifts "Speak Now". I love that song so much, and when I was listening to it, I thought of Nico and Thalia. Not sure why, but it happened! Anyways, please read and review.**

Thalias pov

Getting kicked out of the huntresses was one of the roughest things I've ever had to go through. It all happened because of me and another huntresses hating each other so much, it drove to violence. I really couldn't help it; you would probably feel the same. She was this preppy princess who hated all the ones who were different than her. Long story short, Artemis found out about the act of violence and was so disappointed, we were sent back to the real world.

Anyways, the only place I could possibly go was camp. It was May and soon, Annabeth and Percy would be here and we could go back to the old times. But, I was just a little early and was stuck with the all year campers. Not that I have anything against them, but I only knew Nico, and that was barely. But here I am now, and the two of us are as close as you can be. Well, that's what I thought.

**FLASHBACK**

I was walking to Zeus' cabin from the Big House. I had just checked-in to camp and soon the whole place would know of my return. That's something that I was looking forward to. I'm already upset enough but now the whole camp would know and look down on me.

When I was almost home, I passed a certain son of the underworlds house.

"Thalia?" Nico asked disbelievingly.

"Yea Nico, it's me." I said sadly.

"What happened?" He asked stepping and getting in the moon light. Now I could see him. He looked so much older than when I had seen him last. He had strong built features and black hair that resembled Justin Biebers (**A/N-listen, I don't like jb. But his hair is straight and would look kinda gothic if it was black. Plus, I don't care how much you hate him, his hair's kinda hot**) He actually looked… well… good.

"Uhhhh, well I was kicked out of the huntresses because I got in a fight with a not so nice person." I explained, and looked at him. His eyes gleamed and he laughed like a child at me! "What the heck?" I asked annoyed.

"Well, its just so typical that Thalia Grace would get kicked out of the huntresses for fighting," he laughed and I found that, wow, that actually is pretty funny. I found myself laughing along with him, and I knew this was the start of something new. (ewwww gross I just quoted High School Musical!)

**END OF FLASHBACK**

There was a lot of ups and downs in our friendship. At one point I was sure I loved him and he loved me too. We were so close, why not shoot for love? But then _she _got in the way. An Athena girl named Tinsley was my worst nightmare.

She was smart, beautiful, and had fallen for Nico. Of course, Nico would've been crazy not to fall for her too. Soon they were a power couple and in so called love. I was heartbroken, but I knew I was to late. I acted as normal as possible for a few months, and then I was over it and dating others. Me and Nico were just best friends again. But for some reason, Tinsley still hated me and would've been contempt if I had just died.

We were both now 23 and still talked all the time. But I found out that maybe we weren't so close when I was babysitting for the Jackson's.

You see, it was Percy and Annabeths (who were 26) 4 year anniversary and I was babysitting there two year old daughter, Abigail while they went out on a date. After 3 hours of playing and watching the Wonder Pets, she finally fell asleep at 10 on the couch. I carried her to her crib and laid her down. That was as calm as she's been all night. I was relieved of babysitting duty for at least a little while, and went to grab a coke.

When I closed the fridge, a certain name caught my attention on a invitation.

_Tinsley Ann Potts_

_And _

_Nico Will Di Angelo _

_Our happy to invite you to there wedding_

_On November 11__th__ 2010_

_At 5 in the evening_

_SAVE THE DATE_

I looked at the invitation at least 10 times. I couldn't believe he wouldn't invite me, or even mention it! Tinsley had to be behind this.

I made a decision to myself that I was going to that wedding. It was only two weeks away so I could definitely remember. Was I ready for him to be a married man?

Just then, Percy and Annabeth came through the door, laughing and smiling.

"Where's Abigail?" Asked Percy.

"Fell asleep. I put her in her crib just 15 minutes ago." I explained and we talked a while longer before I left.

In my car, I thought about our I wasn't invited to the wedding. It was the least she could do, right? I would show her when I came and crashed her wedding.

**Okay, I redid this one because I realized just how unrealistic it is. Okay I for got to mention, I don't own any of this! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay. This is for you guys who read my first update and really enjoyed it. I appreciate all of the support I've been getting. I just want to invite you all to visit my longer story about Nico and Thalia called "Of Death and Roses". I think its much better than this one, so check it out! Anyways, this is what Nico is feeling a couple of days before his wedding. I do not own any of the following except the plot. _

_**Nicos pov**_

"_**Hey! Nico? I need help cutting these potatoes," my fiancée yelled from the kitchen. **_

"_**Okay," I yelled back, saying goodbye to Call of Duty and turning off my X-box. My thinking on X-box? If you work all day like I do, then you deserve a little free time. **_

_**I stood up and walked to my **_**apartments kitchen where Tinsley was cooking us dinner. Tonight, it was meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and bread rolls; yum, yum. When I entered the kitchen, I saw Tinsley getting the mashie thingy that she got me for Christmas out. **

"**Okay, I need you to cut these potatoes for me while I get the meatloaf ready," She ordered me. I grabbed the electric knife she laid out and grabbed a potato. That's when I noticed the rag that was laying over a picture of me and Thalia. I never understood why she hated her just so much. First she would forbid me to see her as much, then she covers up everything that even resembles Thalia, and now she didn't invite her to our wedding. It didn't add up to me. **

**I really wasn't even sure if I wanted to get married yet. If I had a choice in the matter, I probably wouldn't have proposed. But Tinsley was being a drama queen and sending me her obvious signals she was ready for that next step. She was looking through bridal magazines and checking out rings so much, you would've thought she was a engaged Aphrodite girl. As time went on, it only got worse; so I had to do it. **

**I took the rag off of the picture, when Tinsley had turned around, and saw me and her, smiling and laughing like we always did. This was the time before Tinsley was in my life and we were two crazy kids who needed something to do. Looking at the potato and the picture, made a memory come to me. **

****FLASHBACK****

"**I cannot believe you talked me in to doing that. And now we have to feed potatoes to the Harpies," Thalia grumbled quietly, but I could tell she was still laughing on the inside. It was about 5 in the evening and we were following behind Chiron so he could give us the potatoes. **

**We had just gotten caught making the Stoll Brothers brownies with X-lax in them. They were running to the bathroom all day and me and Thalia would just sit and watch them run past us, trying to beat the urge. We laughed so hard, Chiron realized something was up. Well, he finally got his evidence when he found X-lax in my cabin and the brownies in Thalias. Definitely not the smartest thing we've ever done. **

"**Look, was it worth it to you?" I asked equally as quiet. Thinking about earlier, we both burst in to laughter. Chiron turned around and looked at us like we were crazy, shook his head, and then began walking again. **

**We got the potatoes from the Big House, and made our way to the woods where the Harpies usually hang out before they go and eat children's flesh. When we were close, we heard evil, high pitched voices from somewhere near us. When I saw a flash of red-pinkish skin, I pointed and we gently started walking to the area. **

"**Ummmm Harpies?" Thalia questioned carefully. Four Harpies were sitting in a circle, talking and/or screaming at each other. They all looked really hungry, like they wanted to rip our skin off. **

"**Yuuuuuum is our meal here?" One of the Harpies asked. We both nodded and he continued with, "Me and Quiz here call the girl. You two can have the boy." She said to the two Harpies in across from it. **

"**No no!" I yelled, totally freaking out, "This is your meal," I directed my finger toward the bowl of potatoes in my hands quickly. Better sooner and alive than later and dead. **

"**Oh," They all said disappointed. I gave them the bucket, and me and Thalia ran back towards camp, scarred for life. **

****END OF FLASHBACK****

**I got pulled out of my daydream when I heard a exclamation from Tinsley. "Nico! I told you to cut the potatoes and you've only got one. It's been 10 minutes!"**

"**Sorry" I mumbled to her. **

"**I'll do it. Just leave," She said and shooed me away with her hand. I watched from the doorway as she covered up Thalias picture with the rag once again. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Thank you for the great reviews from my readers. Today is the day that we've all been waiting for; Nico's getting married! Or are we excited about this? This is the chapter that's based off of Taylor Swifts "Speak Now". Enjoy and check out the song and her new album! **

**I do not own any of the following except the ideas I have. **

Thalias pov

Today was Tinsley and Nicos big day. I knew I shouldn't be, but I was going. The wedding was going to be at camp near by the beach. It was around 4:45, and I rushed out the door in to my Audi Zero; a gift from my dad. Good thing I live only 10 minutes from camp if I go 10 mphs over the speed limit.

I had on a black dress that went a little above my knees. It had a crimson tie around the waist and had a halter top. It flowed beneath the tie beautifully and was one of my favorite dresses. I had curled my black hair in small curls to frame my face. My bangs went right above my eyes which were lightly shaded with red eye shadow.

I zoomed down the highway, thinking of a plan that I hadn't come up with yet. I guess I would know what to do when I got there was the only thing that came to mind. If he looks regretful and unhappy, then maybe I can do something about this.

I finally got to camp at exactly 4:53. I parked by my tree and shut the door. I speed walked through camp and saw nearly no one was there. I guess everyone was celebrating Nicos wedding. That only made me want to kill someone more.

I finally heard lots of people scurrying about and saw two huge tents in front of me. I walked near one to hear a conversation going on inside:

"Look what you did to my flowers! There all screwed up just like you!" Tinsley's voice screamed.

I heard a gasp and some more yelling from another girl, "Well fine! I guess I can just leave now and hopefully this wedding will burn in flames like your shroud should! I never liked you and neither does Nico!"

I heard a slap and then the tent flap opened to expose a girl with a red hand print down her face. I recognized her as Molly, daughter of Aphrodite. I moved away, not wanting to get caught by bridezilla in there.

I moved closer to the actual ceremony to see some of my friends; Annabeth with Abigail, Katie, Clarisse, and Juniper. I also saw my dad as the preacher, Hades, Persephone, Aphrodite, and almost all of the others sitting in the front. Along with everyone else I've ever met in my life. Apparently Tinsley likes big weddings.

Then I saw all of her friends sitting on the other side of the isle. They were all dressed in pastel and looked very made up and formal. I laughed to myself as I saw there snotty gestures and mean looks at everyone.

I hid behind a nearby tree as Nico emerged from the tent and walk unemotionally towards my father. I didn't want to be found by him either. What if he uninvited me for a specific reason?

He shook hands with my father and scanned the seats, looking at all of the guest. I hoped he was looking for me in the crowd too.

Soon after, a piano played by Chiron began to play a song that I didn't recognize. Percy, the best man, came down by himself. I guessed he was suppose to be with Molly, but we know what happened there. Next, The Stoll Brothers walked down the isle with girls in purple dresses. I saw them around camp, but I didn't actually know them. Grover came down last with another random girl. All the while, Nico smiled at his friends but looked bored with all of this.

Nicos 4 year old sister, Veronica, was the flower girl. She looked so cute in her white dress; much better than _someone. _And then a little Athena boy went walking down in a white tux.

There was then a silence from the piano. I saw a woman come out of the tent in a gown shaped like a pastry that I would never eat. She grabbed a mans hand, and started to come towards the chairs. The piano started playing the familiar death march that has haunted me every night as I sleep. She began to float down the isle like a pageant queen from the underworld. Nico looked towards her, but seemed unsatisfied with what he saw. Like he was one in the audience and not at the alter.

I wanted to show myself then, but I think it would've ruined the plan I had just made up in my head. When I saw Nico at the alter, I desperately wanted to be the one who would be walking towards him. I wished I could be in that white dress right now, about to give my life to the one man I truly love.

They did the customary stuff of giving up the brides hand when she finally got there. They had each others hand and were standing a good distance apart. It seemed as if Nico was getting cold feet; he wouldn't look Tinsley in the eyes even if she wanted him to.

Finally, I heard the words I had been waiting to hear, "Speak now or forever hold your peace."

A silence fell over the camp. I knew this was my last chance to get Nico out of this. I showed myself from behind the tree and raised my hand. "I reject father."

Tinsley's party, or whatever, looked at me like they wanted to stab me with pitch forks, especially bridezilla herself. But Nicos friends looked relieved and happy, especially Nico. My dad just shook his head, and Aphrodite was in the front crying her eyes out.

"Listen, I'm not the kinda girl who should be barging in on something like this. But Nico, you don't deserve to be marrying the wrong girl. I mean, do you really want Tinsley in your life forever? I know that I'm waaaaay out of line doing this, but I couldn't let Nico do this. So, Nico; if you want this life, with Tinsley, than that's fine. We can pretend this never happened. But if you don't, I'm here and you can still leave this place not married with me. Or without me, but I would really like it if I was there too. I've loved you since we were here at camp and being stupid, just ask Annabeth or Juniper." I explained. He nodded and smiled.

Nicos pov

I watched as Thalia explained what she thought. I let go of Tinsley's hands and put my eyes on her. When she said she loved me, I knew my next move.

"I love you too Thalia. I always have. As soon as Tinsley came in my life and you were so happy for me, I was sure you didn't have feelings for me. I'm sorry for doing that to you and if I could do it over, you would be the one marrying me. Will you do me the honor of leaving this place?" I asked and she nodded, laughing. I ran down to where Thalia stood, leaving Tinsley cussing me out behind me.

I reached her and kissed her with all the passion I had been hiding all of these years. I wasn't really concerned with all of the people clapping/talking with Tinsley to calm her down. I knew I had found my true love after 4 years of Tinsley.

"Is this a dream?" Thalia whispered in my ear breathing heavily.

"I sure hope not," I murmured back. I picked her up and left all of the chaos to spend my honeymoon with an unexpected girl. But trust me, it was better than it would ever be with Tinsley.

**And noooo at the end I wasn't talking about 'doing it'. This is the second to last chapter. Only one more! Stay tuned and while your at it, review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I know its been a long while, but I'm back. This is, sadly, going to be the last chapter in this story. I want to thank everyone for reading, enjoying, and loving. It means so much to me that you support my writing by reviewing and rushing back to see the next chapter. But no, Nico and Thalia aren't all of a sudden married. But Nico was suppose to have his honey moon with Tinsley and instead he had it with Thalia. Anyways, here's your story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned below except my ideas. **

Three years later…..

Thalias pov

"Thalia you look beautiful!" Annabeth squealed. She was wearing a long, grey, strapless dress. Her hair was curly and her side bangs were hanging over the left side of her head. Her baby bump was poking out and she had a glow about her.

"You think so?" I asked self consciously. I wasn't use to being dressed like this, and I wasn't sure I liked it.

"I'm sure of it," Juniper added. She was wearing the same dress but her hair was curled and halfway pulled up. They all looked great, including Abigail and Veronica who were our flower girls.

I turned away from them to look in the nearby mirror. Inside, I saw a girl in a white ball gown. A black bow ran across the waste and tied in the back. Her black, now curly, hair was sitting on her shoulders and her bangs were down on her forehead. She did look pretty awesome, and the crazier thing was she was me.

"I guess it's okay," I said, reassured.

I then walked over to the tent door and looked out. Underneath all of the forest trees, were golden seats with many people in them. I saw my dad standing at the alter, our camps friends sitting everywhere, Percy's mom and step dad, and all of the gods sitting dignified in the front. The music was playing soft in the background and the sun was shining on the beautiful September afternoon. Everything was ready and soon, this thing would start.

I looked behind me at my small party. I had only wanted my two closest friends with me, to make it more special. The flower girls were obvious since they both mean so much to us.

"Okay girls, everything set. The boys are leaving there tent and when it's time, I'm going to motion for you one at a time. Thalia, you might have to help the girls. Zeus will be down here soon to walk you down also. This is so freaking cute!" Aphrodite, our wedding organizer, barged in, then left.

"Okay, don't be nervous. We've both been through this before and have made it," Annabeth encouraged.

"Yep! When you see him your going to want to run up the isle," Juniper finished, laughing. They grabbed there bouquets and walked to the door, looking out.

"Okay, I hope so but I'm freaking out!" I muttered, more to myself then anyone.

Annabeth walked out two minutes later, all smiles. She met up with Percy and began walking smoothly down the isle. Juniper was next, and mimicked Annabeth. She met Grover and they began to walk. Before you knew it, Veronica and Abigail left with Percy's little brother and I was left.

I saw Aphrodite motioning for me. I took a deep breath, grabbed the black, red, and grey bouquet, and walked out. I saw my dad about 10 feet in front of me, and speed walked to get to him. I put my arm around his and we walked slowly. But then I saw Nico and my breath caught in my throat.

He was up on the alter looking perfect in his black tux. His mouth was open and he was staring at me like I was the only one here. Percy said something to him, and he closed his mouth. I giggled to myself, and my dad looked at me like I just said I love to eat cheese on a stick (which I do, but still…). I started to walk a lot faster, but he held me back. The girls were right, I did just want to get to Nico.

When the endless walk was over, I stood in front of my friends. My dad let me go and walked up to the alter.

"Alright, I give my daughter, Thalia Grace to Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades," My dad announced. I took Nicos outstretched hand, and stepped up the platform. I handed my bouquet to one of the girls, I couldn't remember. All I cared about was the guy I was joining my hand with at that time.

When my dad said, "Speak now or forever hold your peace," I looked around frantically. I thought Tinsley would come back for revenge, that seemed her stlye, but no one spoke. I sighed a huge sigh of relief. I hadn't told Nico or anyone really, but those few words was what I feared most at this wedding.

After that, the ceremony flew right by. We went through the vows with no problems, no hesitation. Nico looked truly happy this time around, and I'm pretty sure I showed the same. Every bit of fear I had was washed away when I looked in his eyes. My dad finally said the words I had been waiting to hear,

"I now pronounce you, Mr. and Mrs. Di Angelo. You can kiss Thalia now Nico, but make it quick,"

He kissed me, both of us contempt with life now. He pulled away and I realized everyone was clapping and cheering. I looked around at the smiling faces and saw just how luck I am. This is now my life and I was more than okay with that. We walked down, hand in hand, quicker this time.

"That was amazing! And you look perfect," Nico said to me after getting to our destination. We were at Zeus' fist, the place we spent so many summers at. We had to wait for our 'wedding planner and her posse' to finish the party area.

"Wow. Eight years ago we were best friends who were just trying to find something to do, and now were sitting here and my last name is yours." I sighed, sliding my head on his shoulder.

"I know right? Thalia Di Angelo. I like it.

"Me too. I've been practicing my signature ever since you proposed," I mentioned, laughing.

"Well that just shows your excited about being my wife. Well that sounds weird, but in a good way."

"Well you're my husband, which is weird to say, but oh well. I like it! I'm ready for tomorrow. Sitting on the beach with you, being able to tell all of Hawaii that I'm married and I'm loving it!" I exclaimed. We both laughed and he put his forehead to mine.

"I love you wife," He whispered.

"I love you too husband," he kissed me and I knew I had the made the right decision to barge in on that wedding three years ago.

**THE END!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so this is going to be the exposition. You know, after marriage life. Just thought it would be nice to know what happened afterwards. Anyways, enjoy!**

After the wedding, Thalia and Nico went on a beastly honeymoon to Hawaii like promised. There, they finally got comfortable with being married.

By the time they got back a week later, they were ready to start there lives together. Thalia went back to work as a meteorologist while Nico went to do his job as a crime scene investigator. But at the end of each day, they go back to there downtown New York apartment to spend some quality time.

After three months of marriage, Thalia found out she was pregnant the same day Annabeth had her baby; this time a boy they named Colton. Nico and Thalia were scared to be parents, but had lots of help and got practice from the Jackson's.

But, unfortunately, Thalia miscarriaged two months pregnant. The couple was devastated, but moved on with there lives. But the new thought of a baby was something both of them really wanted. The doctor said the stress and chaos of the city was probably something that had to do with it. With that in mind, they moved to the outskirts of town in a nice subdivision.

Two months later Thalia found out she was once again pregnant. Nico made sure Thalia was careful and safe while Thalia kept all of the stress off.

Eight months later a little girl they named Brianna, after Bianca, came in to the family. She was healthy, but Thalia's blood pressure rocketed after the birth. She was fine after treatment, but the doctors said it might be dangerous to try for another child. Satisfied with the child they had, they went home thankful for a real family.

Brianna grew healthy and happy with no complications. By the time she in middle school, she was beautiful. Every guy in her school was in love with her, much to Nicos distress. She dated guys now and then, but no one was like her best friend, Colton Jackson. He was hot like his dad, but wise like his mother. She always ran back to him. They never said there love out loud, but I think anyone could see it.

Years went by and they went to college together at Georgetown University. There parents gave them a tearful goodbye, and sent them off. When they came back for Christmas break, Brianna was with a guy and Colton was alone. This guy was rich and rolling in money from his parents. He had nothing to worry about, that cocky boy had everything and more. She said she loved him, but Nico and Thalia knew it wasn't true like Colton's love for her.

Later on, Brianna was standing on a beautiful alter with a man that loved her. But for some reason, she wasn't happy. Colton ran in and swooped her away then, her life was never the same.

Thalia and Nico smiled at the memory and knew that that relationship, would last.


End file.
